Kissing in the Snow
by Bluebell Field
Summary: A small RonxHermione drabble. Snow is beautiful when it sets, can it bring out a confession?


A small drabble inspired by the snow that spread across the United Kingdom today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

"Hermione, do you want to go for a walk outside?"

Hermione turned to face Ron. He had a strange glisten in his eyes that she had never noticed before. She looked over his shoulder and looked outside the window. It was snowing heavily.

"Ron, it's snowing outside!"

"So?" Ron shrugged, "We'll wear our coats then"

Hermione focused her attention on Ron's eyes again. The strange glisten was still there with shimmers of determination.

"Okay," She said as she stood up from her chair at the table.

Ron smiled as he led Hermione out onto the porch and grabbed both their coats. He helped her put her coat on and handed her her scarf and gloves. Hermione hid a laugh as she could see the tips of Ron's ears going red.

Ron opened the door and let Hermione walk outside first, before shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were sat in the kitchen watching the pair with mixed feelings. They looked at each other and instantly knew what the other was thinking.

"Do you think he is going to tell her?" Harry asked Ginny who was taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Ginny placed her mug down on the coaster, "Well the tips of his ears were clearly going red which is the Weasley sign of embarrassment so he must be talking to her about _something_."

Harry laughed, "I take that as a yes?"

Ginny smiled and stood from her chair to look out the window. She could briefly see Ron and Hermione talking, though the heavy snowfall was making it difficult.

"I wonder what he is saying to her," Ginny said curiously as she tried to peer further out the window.

Harry smiled, "We will find out soon enough"

* * *

Hermione shivered, "Ron, it's freezing out here. We must be mad to go out in this weather!"

Ron smiled and placed his hands in his pocket, "Shall we walk on a bit further?"

The snow was coming down heavily and Hermione could barely see where she was going. The trees and bushes surrounding them were covered in a blanket of snow and the pure white snow hid the grass.

Ron stopped and looked straight ahead of him with a faint smile on his face, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Hermione looked at Ron and then back to where his eyes were focused, "Yes, it is"

"Hermione"

"Ron"

They both laughed at having both said each other's name at the same time.

Hermione smiled, "You first"

Ron looked down at his feet. He could feel his ears burning up. He was nervous and the fact that his ears were bright red didn't help his case. He mentally cursed the Weasley trait of his ears going red as soon as he felt slightly embarrassment.

"Hermione, there is something that…something that I have been meaning to tell you for a long time…" He said nervously. He could feel his heart rate growing faster as each second past.

Hermione turned her head to face Ron and looked directly in his eyes, "What? What is it?"

"Hermione i…i…"

Hermione touched Ron's shoulder for support, "Ron? What is it? What have you been meaning to tell me?"

Ron focused his eyes on Hermione's. Her eyes glistened with warmth, the same warmth that he felt for her.

"Hermione, I have wanted to tell you for some time now… I love you…"

Hermione looked stunned. She didn't answer she just stared into Ron's eyes.

"Hermione?"

She laughed nervously, "What did you just say?"

Ron sighed, "Nothing…"

"No, you said that you loved me…" Hermione said as she smiled.

"If you don't feel the same way I understand…" Ron said as he turned away.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him back into an embrace, "Because I love you too"

He pulled her back so he could look into her eyes, "What did you just say?" He was shaking.

"I said, I love you too Ronald Weasley!"

They both smiled. Their heads moved closer towards each other. Ron's hand gently cupped Hermione's chin whilst the other wrapped around her waist. Hermione's hands wrapped around Ron's neck as they moved their way slowly into a kiss. The hand that Ron cupped Hermione's chin with slowly moved to the back of Hermione's head and they stayed like that. Kissing in the snow.

* * *

"Harry, come and take a look at this!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry made his way to the window and looked outside and smiled at what he saw.

"Merlin! It's about time!"

* * *

Please be kind and let me know what you think:)

Bluebell Field )


End file.
